Confirmed Dead
Opis Wydarzenia na wyspie Helikopter z ekipą poszukiwawczą na pokładzie krąży nad wyspą. Pilot Frank Lapidus traci kontrolę nad maszyną. Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume i Charlotte Lewis podejmują decyzję o wyskoczeniu ze spadochronami. Pierwszy wyskakuje Faraday... Grupa Locke'a Locke stoi w deszczu a reszta grupy schroniła się pod drzewem. Podchodzi do niego Hurley twierdząc że zbliża się jeszcze większa ulewa. Locke zapewnia że za chwilę przestanie padać i tak też się dzieje. Grupa rusza dalej w kierunku wschodnim ale Sawyer stwierdza że jak mają iść do wioski innych powinni kierować się na południe. Locke chce wcześniej odwiedzić pewien dom (Dom Jacoba). Hurley mówi że to jest w innym kierunku. Gdy Locke go spytał "Co ty powiedziałeś?", Hugo wycofuje się ze swych słów, twierdząc że chodziło mu o kabinę samolotu. Sawyer ponownie wypytuje Lockea kto mu wydaje rozkazy, a ten odpiera że Walt, który ratując jego życie wzbudził w nim pełne zaufanie. Jednym z zadań dla Lockea miało było niedopuszczenie Naomi do sprowadzenia ekipy ratunkowej. Na dowód iż Ben chciał go zabić, Locke pokazuje ranę postrzałową. Ben chce porozmawiać z Alex ale Karl każe mu się zamknąć i grozi pistoletem. Rozdziela ich Sawyer. Ben przenosi swoje zainteresowanie na Sawyera twierdząc iż ten po opuszczeniu wyspy nie miałby szans u Kate , która z pewnością wybrała by Jacka. Sawyer kilkakrotnie uderza związanego Bena. Powstrzymuje go Locke twierdząc że Ben będzie im jeszcze potrzebny bo ma wiele cennych informacji i dobrze zna wyspę. thumb|200px|left Na drzewie wisi kobieta zaplątana w spadochron. Uwalnia się i wpada do wody pod nią. Uśmiecha sie i płynie w stronę brzegu przy którym stoi Locke ze swoją grupą. Witają się. Kobieta przedstawia się jako Charlotte, zadaje wiele pytań nie mogąc uwierzyć że ma przed sobą rozbitków z lotu 815. Charlotte obiecuje dłuższą rozmowę na statku ratowniczym. Locke uświadamia kobiecie iż jego grupa nie chce zostać odnaleziona. Locke oświadcza iż Charlotte musi iść z nimi. Odbiera jej nadajnik GPS, przywiązuje go do obroży Vincenta. Pies biegnie do lasu. Nagle grupa zauważa na niebie racę. Charlotte stwierdza że ktoś z załogi jej helikoptera wzywa pomocy i że ona idzie go odszukać. Nagle padają dwa strzały. thumb|200px|rightTo Ben niepostrzeżenie wyciągnął broń Karlowi i strzelił do Charlotte. Kobieta upada bez tchu. Po chwili jednak otwiera oczy. Okazało się że miała na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną. Sawyer i Locke wpadają we wściekłość. Locke postanawia zabić Bena mówiąc że posprząta bałagan, którego narobił. Przestraszony Ben zwraca się do Locke'a iż przekaże mu informacje i odpowie na pytania. Locke pyta więc czym jest czarny dym. Linus nie potrafi odpowiedzieć, ale wykazuje się dużą wiedzą na temat życiorysu Charlotte i innych uczestników ekipy ratunkowej. Stwierdza też że ekipa ta przybyła tu właśnie po niego. Mówi też że wie o tym wszystkim gdyż na pokładzie statku ratowniczego ma swojego człowieka. Grupa Jacka Daniel Faraday ląduje na wyspie, wstaje szybko, rozgląda sie wyjmuje pistolet i chowa pod kurtkę. Słyszy że ktoś nadbiega. To Jack i Kate. Przedstawia sie i mówi że przybył tu aby ich uratować. Idą przez las. Daniel mówi, że na wyspę przybyły wraz z nim cztery osoby. Jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany, jego telefon zgubił się wraz z plecakiem. Dzięki niemu mógłby się po telefon uzyskany od Naomi. Faraday dzwoni do minkowskiego, Jack i Kate słyszą wszystko przez głośnik. Później jednak Daniel wyłącza głośnik i rozmawia przez słuchawkę. W tym samym czasie mówi Minkowskiemu, że w helikopter uderzył chyba piorun i stracili nad nim kontrolę. Daniel wraca do Jacka i Kate, mówi że statek nie może połączyć się z nikim z załogi helikoptera. Dzięki nadajnikom GPS, które ma załoga, łatwo ich będzie można odszukać. Jack i Kate deklarują pomoc. Daniel pyta gdzie jest reszta ludzi, na co usłyszał odpowiedź, że prawie wszyscy są na plaży. Podążając przez las odnajdują skrzynię należącą do Faradaya, w której Jack odnajduje m.in. maskę gazową. Daniel stwierdza że nie on ją pakował. Na pytanie po co mu broń, odparł że do obrony i że misja ratowania rozbitków nie była ich podstawowym celem. thumb|200px|left| Nagle telefon znajduje sygnał nadajnika od jednego z uczestników wyprawy ratunkowej. Dochodzą do skalistego brzegu oceanu na którym leżał nieruchomo Miles Straume. Jack podbiegł do Milesa, jednak ten zerwał się i wycelował z pistoletu do doktora. Faraday próbuje uspokoić Milesa, ale ten krzyczy że chce zobaczyć ciało Naomi. Uważa że to Kate ją zabiła. Naomi użyła bowiem podczas rozmowy z Minkowskim kodu oznaczającego że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Prosiła aby ten "przekazał jej siostrze że ją kocha". Naomi tymczasem nie miała siostry. Idą więc do martwej Naomi. Miles odprawia nad zmarłą Naomi jakiś rytuał (rozmawia z duchem zmarłej), po czym potwierdza wersję iż to Locke zabił Naomi. Nagle z dżungli wypadają Sayid i Juliet, po czym rozbrajają Milesa i Faradaya. Grupa podąża przez las. Nagle na telefonie pojawia się sygnał od kolejnego nadajnika GPS. Za chwilę z zarośli wybiega Vincent z przyczepionym do obroży urządzeniem. Jack stwierdza że Locke już ją ma. thumb|200px|rightFrank Lapidus wystrzeliwuje w powietrze racę. Grupa odnajduje pilota i kieruje się w stronę helikoptera. Sayid przegląda instrumenty pokładowe i stwierdza iż śmigłowiec nadaje się do lotu. Miles prosi Jacka o telefon. Umawiają się że w zamian grupa Jacka dowie się o prawdziwym celu przybycia na wyspę ekipy poszukiwawczej. Miles łączy się. Odbiera Regina, a Minkowski nie może podejść do telefonu. Juliet opatruje rannego Franka, który dowiaduje się że nie było jej na pokładzie lotu 815. Miles podbiega do Juliet i Jacka. Pokazuje im zdjęcie i mówi że przylecieli tu po to aby odszukać tego człowieka - Benjamina Linusa. Retrospekcje Daniel thumb|200px|left| W Essex, Massachusets Daniel Faraday płacze, oglądając w wiadomościach raport o odkryciu na dnie morza wraku samolotu linii Oceanic 815. Kobieta pyta go, dlaczego to robi. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie wie. Miles thumb|200px|leftInglewood, California. Miles, słuchając radia, podjeżdża pod dom. Spiker w radiu mówi o "najgorszym możliwym scenariuszu" i o małym prawdopodobieństwie misji ratunkowej ze względu na głębokość. Kolejne zdjęcia wraku są "Potwierdzeniem śmierci wszystkich 324 pasażerów". Miles wyciąga z bagażnika walizkę i podchodzi do drzwi. Kiedy otwiera je Pani Gardner mężczyzna przedstawia się jako Miles Straume, przypomina o swoim wcześniejszym telefonie i zostaje wpuszczony do środka. "Który to pokój?" pyta Miles. Kobieta wskazuje na górę. Miles otwiera walizkę, składa z mniejszych części dziwne urządzenie i mówi "Co by się teraz nie działo, cokolwiek pani usłyszy, proszę nie iść na górę". Potem dodaje, że życzy sobie 200 $ zamiast umówionych wcześniej 100 wyjaśniając, że dowiedział się o morderstwie dokonanym na wnuczku kobiety. Tamta niechętnie się zgadza. Miles idzie w górę schodami do pokoju wnuczka kobiety. Ustawia swój przyrząd na stole i uruchamia go. Siada na łóżku i zaczyna mówić do pustego pokoju. Mówi do tajemniczej "osoby" (kimkolwiek ona jest), że nie robi ona nic dobrego dla swojej babci pozostając na miejscu i, że przysparza jej bólu. Miles mówi, że chciałby móc powiedzieć Pani Gardner, że "słuchający" w końcu odszedł, ale nie może tego zrobić, dopóki nie dowie się gdzie "to" jest. Nagły hałas przykuwa jego uwagę do biblioteczki. Odsuwając ją mężczyzna odkrywa plik banknotów i mały foliowy woreczek wypełniony żółtym proszkiem. Miles przywłaszcza sobie pieniądze, podmienia proszek, a potem mówi "słuchającemu", że ten może odejść. Wraca na dół i oznajmia pani Gardner, że udało mu się i "On odzyskał spokój". Miles zwraca kobiecie część pieniędzy ("To nie było aż tak trudne, jak myślałem"), a potem wychodzi. Charlotte thumb|200px|left|Medenine, Tunezja. Charlotte wraz z tłumaczką wysiadają z samochodu na pustyni, w pobliżu stanowiska archeologicznego. Charlotte wyciąga francuskojęzyczną gazetę, która powiadamia o odkryciu samolotu 815 na dnie oceanu. Jej znajoma pyta "W ilu różnych językach musisz to przeczytać, żeby uwierzyć?". Charlotte odpowiada "A ile jest różnych języków?". Kobiety dzięki łapówce wręczonej jednemu z pracowników dostają się na miejsce wykopalisk, gdzie odnajdują kości niedźwiedzia polarnego. Towarzyszka Charlotte zastanawia się, czy nie są to szczątki jakiegoś dinozaura, ale zapytana odpowiada, że są o kilka milionów lat młodsze. Druga kobieta podważa autentyczność znaleziska i stwierdza, że musi to być jakiś żart. Charlotte, zamiast badać niedźwiedzia, zaczyna grzebać wokoło i szybko znajduje obrożę z ze znakiem Hydry, co pozwala jej połączyć niedźwiedzia i Projekt Dharma. Patrząc na nią, uśmiecha się. Frank thumb|200px|leftEleuthera, Bahamy. Frank Lapidus ogląda telewizyjny raport o odkryciu samolotu 815, w którym pokazywane są ciała z podwodnego wraku. Kiedy jedno z nich zostaje zidentyfikowane jako Seth Norris, pilot samolotu, Frank dzwoni na numer specjalny linii Oceanic, stworzony dla rodzin ofiar i żąda rozmowy z przełożonym. Zapewnia, że pokazany w telewizji człowiek nie może być Sethem Norrisem, ponieważ tamten zawsze miał na palcu obrączkę, a ciało jej nie ma. Rozmówca nie zgadza się z nim, ale Frank upiera się, że znał dobrze Setha i że ciało z wraku nie należy do niego. Następnie ujawnia, że to on sam miał być pilotem Lotu 815... Naomi thumb|200px|right| Ostatnia retrospekcja dotyczy Naomi, która rozmawia z Matthew Abaddon'em o ich misji. Kobieta podkreśla niebezpieczeństwo lotu na wyspę. Myśli, że Abaddon wybrał nieodpowiednich ludzi, ponieważ brakuje im doświadczenia zarówno militarnego, jak i w terenie. Mówi też, że bez odpowiedniej ochrony misja poniesie klęskę. "Ty jesteś ich ochroną" stwierdza Abaddon. Naomi odpowiada "To bardzo ryzykowna operacja na niepewnym terenie, szczególnie z czwórką niewyćwiczonych ludzi". Następnie opisuje każdego po kolei, nazywając Daniela stukniętym, Milesa pogromcą duchów, Charlotte antropologiem, a Franka pijakiem. Abaddon zapewnia ją, że Frank jest kompetentnym pilotem i, że każdy członek ekspedycji został wybrany z konkretnego powodu. Naomi zastanawia się co zrobić w przypadku natrafienia na rozbitków Lotu 815, ale Abaddon ma pewność, że nikt nie przeżył lub sugeruje, że ewentualni uratowani powinni być zlikwidowani. Ciekawostki * W jednej z ostatnich reklam Oceanic w której Sam Thomas mówi o odnalezionym locie 815 możemy znaleźć ukryte klatki z poszukiwań wraku samolotu. * W domu, w którym Miles odstraszył ducha na ścianach wiszą zdjęcia młodego Eko * W tym odcinku Sawyer uderzył Bena 9 razy ** Siedem razy pięścią i dwa razy nogą Cytaty * W osobnym artykule Teorie * Na 90% Ben na zdjęciu pokazywanym przez załogę ratowniczą stoi przy kontroli bagażu (rentgenie) na lotnisku. * Znalezienie niedźwiedzia polarnego, który stosunkowo nie dawno umarł na takim pustkowiu wskazuje na to ze Dharma prowadziła eksperymenty nad teleportacją. * Czy jest możliwe powiązanie Oceanic Airlines z Dharmą. * Kobieta, u której w domu był Miles może być babcią Eko. Może Miles rozmawiał z duchem Eko lub Yemi'ego. Galeria Grafika:4x02 The DHARMA is found.jpg Grafika:4x02 Ben poszukiwany.jpg Grafika:4x02 Charlotte spadochron.jpg Grafika:111058 240 pre.jpg Linki ar:موت مؤكد da:Confirmed Dead de:4.02 Für tot erklärt en:Confirmed Dead es:Confirmed Dead fr:4x02 it:Morte accertata nl:Confirmed Dead pt:Confirmed Dead ru:Признаны погибшими zh:第4季 第2集